1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion-type connector for making at least one electrical contact, and in particular to a charging connector or high-current connector, having a housing and having at least one first contact-making member arranged in the housing, the housing having an insertion end which is designed for connection by insertion to a complementary insertion-type connector and the at least one first contact-making member having a free end which is adjacent the insertion end, at least one first contact-making member of the insertion-type connector and at least one part of the housing being movable relative to one another between a first position in which the first contact-making member is drawn back into the housing and a second position in which the free end of the first contact-making member is exposed, there being provided at least one second contact-making member which is arranged in a fixed position relative to the part of the housing and to the first contact-making member, the second contact-making member being electrically connected to the movable first contact-making member via an electrical sliding contact.
2. Description of Related Art
A high-current insertion-type connector for transmitting electrical currents is known from DE 20 2010 010 827 U1. This has a housing of electrically conductive material which is designed for mechanical and electrical connection to a cable and which has an open end for the insertion of a mating insertion-type connector made of an electrically conductive material. Also provided is a contact-making member, which is so arranged and formed in the housing that it makes electrical contact with a contact surface and produces contact-making pressure between the housing and the mating insertion-type connector inserted therein. The contact-making member has at least one annular helical spring.
US 2005/0153588 A1 is the generic document and known therefrom is an electrical adapting connector in which a first electrical connector and a second electrical connector are arranged to be displaceable in a housing in such a way that either the first electrical connector or the second electrical connector, as desired, projects from the housing. A linking mechanism ensures that there is relative movement relative to one another between the first and second electrical connectors.